


Punching bags and combat suits

by tulipsandsake



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, spy school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipsandsake/pseuds/tulipsandsake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka is a rookie at spy academy. Helena is her supervising officer. Their relationship is... complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punching bags and combat suits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizona/gifts).



> My prompt simply asked for a student/teacher AU, but I decided to look at it from a different angle because there are a few really wonderful college Aus already. This takes place in an academy for spies. I don't have anything precise in mind, maybe something halfway between Nikita and SHIELD, but please feel free to imagine it any way you want.  
> Rating is M for strong language and implied sexytimes.

"I really don't understand why you took me off this mission. Pete could need backup, it's dangerous!"

Myka's voice was getting louder and angrier and more than a few heads turned to her from their computers. Headquarter was a boring place and bureaucrats didn't see much action in here.

Still, Myka couldn't care less about these people. All she could think of was how offended she was at her supervising officer for taking her off a case that could have taken down the secret organization they'd been chasing for months. So she turned her back to the woman she couldn't bare to look at right now and strode towards the exit and to the gym, secretly hoping to find some rookie to beat up to blow off some steam.

 

They've been looking for that organization for months. It was supposed to be her team's graduation project: locating and dismantling an international smuggling ring that traded counterfeit artifacts. At first it had been easy, they didn't try so hard to cover up their traces and it had been a piece of cake for Claudia to find them. Well, at least the tech girl that had gotten her way to spy school by hacking into their mainframe made it look easy as pie, though Myka wouldn't even know how to explain how she did it. Anyway, they traced the main cell of the organization in Russia. From there on things had started getting tougher.

It had turned out that the group was heavily armed and ready to blast their way through any impediment, thus resulting in Claudia and Steve, the girl's field partner and the group's expert in explosives, to be almost blown up by a bazooka outside one of the warehouses where those people were keeping some forged paintings.

That had scared Myka more than she'd expected. She wasn't ready to lose another teammate so soon, not after Leena. They weren't even operative agents yet. So she had lost her cool, panicking during a simulation of the incursion she was going to lead today. So her SO had taken her off the case. For now, she'd said, but all Myka's brain could register was being taken off the mission, leaving her team short of a member and facing the organization without her. She couldn't stand it.

She reached the gym only to find it empty. That was when she realized everyone was probably out on the field, beating up bad guys and fighting against crime and danger. She was alone. And mad, so damn mad. She took it out against a punching bag.

Myka imagined her SO's face on the bag, her beautiful, sophisticated face with her sharp jawline and the bright eyes that seemed to notice everything, every fear and gasp and weakness. She wanted to punch Helena for forcing her out of the mission, she wanted to punch her for knowing how scared she was, how guilty she'd felt after the bazooka incident. She wanted to punch her for knowing her so damn well. She took it all out on the punching bag.

 

It took Myka a long time to calm down and reach that place in her head where she was finally able to see reason again, to understand Helena's decision. She was still mad, and incredibly worried for her team, but somewhere in her brain was the understanding that she would have been a danger to the mission in this state of mind.

Sweat was trickling down her back and her knuckles were burning, she still wanted to scream, yet she felt better. She headed for the showers.

The compound was still empty, with most of the agents out on the field and the administration personnel that tried their best to keep out of the smelly gym, so she didn't expect to find anyone in the locker and was surprised to notice someone was sitting on one of the benches. Well, not just anyone: Helena.

The older woman lifted her eyes from the book she was holding in her lap when she saw her approaching.

Helena was wearing her battle suit, the one she'd been wearing on Myka's first day at the academy, tight and black and so incredibly sexy. A few months ago she'd explained to her, two years after that day, that she wore it for the first day of training to intimidate the new recruits. Myka hadn't been so intimated, more like turned on. Helena had laughed at that. She'd wore it every time she wanted to make Myka weak in her knees ever since.

Their relationship was still a secret and Myka didn't even think it could be considered a real relationship. They were sleeping together. She wouldn't allow other implications in there, she needed to keep her mind on the training, be professional, keep her team safe.

Fraternization between trainees and SOs was strictly forbidden but, as much as it killed her to be breaking a rule, Myka didn't want to put and end to it. Helena was intoxicating in an almost irritating way, with her bitter remarks and sense of superiority. Her kisses made Myka's eyes roll back and at times she made her so mad she wanted to punch her and fuck her at the same time. Yet she always came back to her.

“Are you ready to talk like grownups now?” Helena asked her with a sarcastic tone. That made Myka blush and at the same time brought back a bit of resentment for what she'd done to her by holding her back from the mission. She knew it was for the best, but she couldn't help but think of what might be happening to her team right now.

“Need to shower.” she grunted back at her instructor and headed towards the adjacent room.

“And that makes it impossible to talk because...? I can recall you being quite vocal in these same showers not long ago...”

Helena's voice was full of malice and amusement.

“Please don't, someone might come in. And I'm not at all in the mood for your shameless flirting.”

Myka let her clothes fall to the floor before stepping inside one of the showers and opening the water. The spray hit her freezing on her sweaty face; she could feel Helena's eyes on her back and damned the lack of curtains in this damn place.

“I know you were right.- she finally admitted after being under the running water for a few minutes in silence -I'm just really mad at you right now, in a way I shouldn't be mad at my superior officer. So please let me be, I'll be alright as soon as they come back intact.”

Her voice sounded tired bouncing off the shower walls.

“Maybe I don't want to wait. Maybe I want to make it up to you now.” Helena whispered huskily.

Myka was still facing the shower wall, but she could feel the woman approaching, stepping on the wet tiles. She breathed in hard as a cold hand ran down her naked back, causing shivers to run down her spine.

“Stop it.” Myka stated with a low growl.

“Why?”

“Someone might come in. You're my supervisor. This is against the regulations.”

“Nobody is going to come in. And being my student never stopped you from fucking me, Myka.”

No, it hadn't. And it didn't now.

Myka jerked out of the shower spray to face Helena, who was standing inside the cubicle, boots and all. She grabbed the lapels of her half open suit, dragging her under the water and pushing her hard against the wall. She felt the woman's head bumping against the tiles. And she kissed her, rough and passionate and desperate. She wasn't angry anymore. And she couldn't care less about the rules.

 


End file.
